White Lines and Lipstick
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: AU MyMusic Idol/Rayna... I'm so ashamed. Idol finally begins to realize how she truly feels about her bestie Rayna... just as Rayna begins dating Loco Uno. Idol is determined to try and stop feeling this way... or will she admit her true feelings. Idol/Rayna/Loco love triangle. Based off of a White Lines and Lipstick Idol vs. Rayna YouTube video I saw. Please forgive me.


**A/N: Okay, so I saw an Idol vs. Rayna face-off video to the song "White Lines and Lipstick" by A Change of Pace. And me being the shipper I am, I interpreted it as if it were a pairing video... So thus was born this. I'm ashamed of myself... No, really. I am... :/**

* * *

_Oh dear could this be true? It's all the lies we've told!  
_Idol was ashamed of herself for competing with Rayna over a stupid boy. She swore never to fight with her best friend ever again, and thus far, they have kept that promise. The promise though, was never to get angry over one of them dating a boy. Nothing was ever mentioned about a girl. So when Loco broke up with Indie for Rayna, the promise was invalid.

_The minds of such devilish boys, your dreams body and soul!  
_The truth was, Idol wasn't jealous of Rayna. Oh no, that couldn't be farther from the truth. In fact, Idol was jealous of Loco, for dating Rayna. And Idol felt sick every time she wished Loco would fall off of the face of the earth. Boys were stupid, but girls were smart, so getting rid of her, Idol found, would be a major problem.

_Give me those bright blue eyes, and those luscious lips...  
_Idol fantasized about the teenager. It was wrong, but she did. She dreamed of her eyes, her clothes, her smile... but most of all, how she hated to say it, she fantasized about her lips. She wanted so badly to plant them onto hers, that it wasn't funny. Although, given the current situation, the whole problem wouldn't be funny. At all.

_And I'll sing this song for you, if you shake those hips...  
_Idol was so frustrated with herself that she couldn't see straight. But what Idol wondered about was why Rayna had accepted Loco. Was it because she could never get with a boy, so she figured it would give her credit towards them? Was it to get to Indie? Or was Rayna really a bi-curious hormonal teenager who was trying to figure out more about herself?

_And I know that, you want it too. 'Cause I see it, like I see through you...  
_Idol could tell that Rayna at least could say that she liked her, if the third theory mentioned was correct. She could see it in Rayna's eyes. But Idol didn't want to be second to some hipster bitch who fired her for being a poser, which wasn't true. Idol wanted to be ahead of Loco, to be first in Rayna's heart. And it made Idol want to throw up.

_I'm walking that white line! And it's no big surprise I can't sleep anymore!  
_Idol couldn't even sleep without dreaming of the teenager. Idol lost more and more sleep each night due to her guilt for thinking about Rayna, for being so drawn to her, for being in love with her. More and more, Idol wanted to scream, or kick herself, or something, and nothing would reverse the effects. Idol couldn't seem to get over the feeling.

_It's just these little pills, that make my dreams feel real and I'm still craving more!  
_Idol had to resort to pills. She didn't want to have to do it, but she did it anyway. Anything to get rid of the dreams about Rayna. And when she went to sleep, she still dreamed about her, and it felt more realistic. If she never would've woken up, she easily could have fooled herself into thinking that she and Rayna kissed and starting going out together.

_The show's come to an end, and now the fun begins...  
_Idol's most vivid dream was awful. Horrible. Disgusting. She dreamed that she had killed Loco. "What the... why did you kill my girlfriend, Idol?!" Rayna yelled, angrily. Idol said, stuttering, "I-I... I l-lo-lo-love you, R-Ray-Rayn-Rayna..." There was an awkward silence between the two, and then Rayna spontaneously kissed Idol.

_Just step into your skin, and let things unfold!  
_The rest was too much to bear. Let's just say Idol and Rayna did some things...

_Your body moves me girl, and now you're whispering...  
__Everything I want to hear, a puppet with no strings..._

_And I know that, you want it too. 'Cause I see it, like I see through you...  
_So Idol set out to Rayna's house one day and kicked open the door, to find Rayna and Loco smooching on the couch. Idol exclaimed, "Get away from my girl, you ugly-ass hipster bitch!" Loco and Rayna's jaws dropped to the floor, surprised by the sudden intrusion and exclamation. "What the... why are you here, Idol?" yelled Rayna in shock.

_I'm walking that white line, and it's no big surprise I can't sleep anymore...  
_Idol walked quickly towards Rayna and kissed her. Rayna pushed Idol away from her and exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm with Loco!" Loco sighed and said, "No. If this is true love, than who am I to destroy it? Besides, I was getting sick of this anyway. See you later," she said, as if nothing had just happned.

_It's just these little pills that make my dreams feel real and I'm still craving more...  
_"Rayna, I love you." Rayna was so shocked, but she said, "To be honest, Idol... I love you... too."

* * *

**I'm so sorry... SOOOOO SORRY! :(**


End file.
